Rotor or propeller equipped craft are provided with deicing components that aid in the removal of the formation of ice on the rotor or propeller. Typically the deicing components include electrical deicing elements disposed on the rotor or the propeller that receive electrical power. To transfer the electrical power from a nonrotating component to the rotating rotor or propeller a brush block assembly may be provided to transfer power to a metallic slip ring on a rotating side of the rotor or propeller. Components of the brush lock assembly may be subject to wear over time.